sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Cumpleaños infernal
Cumpleaños infernal es un episodio especial que se puede ver en la Dial-EX utilizando el sistema de fusión con las películas Heaven or Sword y Heaven or Sword II o descargándola desde la sección media de la consola, posteriormente fue subido a la red en el canal oficial de Diabolic Studios para Sefe Tube, se trata de un pequeño especial que relata los cumpleaños de las tres Evangeline the Wolf actualmente existentes (Avenger, Eva del Alfa-02 y Eva de B&WS) contando una mini-historia para cada una de las Evangeline, enfocándose más que nada en su faceta de Avenger y como Gear intenta buscar el regalo perfecto para esta. Transcripción Han pasado unos ocho meses desde que derrotamos a Nemesis, en poco tiempo el mundo empezó a prosperar nuevamente, muchos buscan reconstruir la ciudad imperial ya que actualmente son solo ruinas, pero el mundo esta más unido que nunca y tras la conquista de Nemesis lo menos que se piensa es en guerras o robos, los demás habitantes se encuentran calmados al menos de momentos, cuando Kaiser volvió a Hassan recibió un regaño de su esposa, claramente, aunque después de ello un abrazo y la familia volvió a reunirse. Desde entonces hemos estado viviendo en paz, damos vuelta al mundo para evaluar la situación y ayudar de ser necesario, últimamente no combatimos, solo entrenamos, se siente algo aburrido, pero supongo que es mejor así... ahora me encuentro en un dilema y por eso he venido hasta aquí, ya que podría esto ser más crucial que una pelea contra Nemesis. 22 de septiembre de 2240, universo CU-02 variación temporal de Avenger, Cursed, Hassan Gear: Buenos dias, señor Kaiser. Kaiser: ¿Que onda, chico? Gear: Pues- Kaiser: Nah, es broma, se perfectamente que vienes a preguntarme sobre un regalo apropiado para Eva. Gear: ... (Odio este tipo) Kaiser: No pongas esa cara, hombre. Kaiser rodea su brazo en el cuello de Gear en forma de burla. Kaiser: Los hombres debemos ayudarnos en estas situaciones peligrosas. ¿No? Gear: Bueno, si ya lo sabe... ¿Que me recomienda entonces? Kaiser: Um... un regalo para Eva, quizás lo mejor sea algo material. Gear: ¿Eva es así? Kaiser: ¿Llevan ocho meses juntos y aun no sabes lo que le gusta? Gear: ¡No estamos juntos! Kaiser: Pues vas muy lento. Gear: ¡Pero si me amenazas de muerte cada vez que intento algo! Kaiser: Pues derrotame y reclama a mi hija. Gear: ¡Pero si eres el más poderoso del planeta! Kaiser: ¿Solo sabes quejarte? Gear: ... (¿Esto solo me pasara a mi?) Kaiser: En cualquier caso, no sufras pequeñín. ¿Por que no le regalas un osito de peluche? Gear: ¿Bromea? Eva no es tan femenina. Kaiser: *Suspira con una mirada sarcástica* ... Gear: Ugh... Kaiser: ¿Que tal si hacemos una competencia? Ya que no quieres creer en mis consejos, yo le regalare un osito de peluche y tu debes pensar en otra cosa que no sea material. Gear: No sirvo para esto. Yumian y Mitsuki salen desde la sombra de Kaiser y toman forma física Mitsuki: ¿Por que no pruebas con poesía? Nunca falla con una chica. Yumi: Ugh... que cursi eres mujer. ¿Ves a este pobre chico recitando un verso romántico? Gear: ... (Duele, pero es verdad) Mitsuki: ¿Siempre tienes que llevarme la contraria? Yumi: ¡Estaba dando mi opinión! Mitsuki: Hm, eres mala, Yumi. Yumi: Agh, Kaiser, regresa a esta mujer a la muerte, no tolero estar en la misma mente con ella. Kaiser: Dices eso cada vez... Yumi: ¡Por que es lo que pienso siempre! Mitsuki: En el fondo me quieres. Yumi: ¡Un demonio! Kaiser: Ya dejen de discutir, me nublan la mente. Yumi: En cualquier caso, prueba algo que a ella le guste. Kaiser: Suerte chico, haha, vamonos ustedes. Mitsuki: ¿Por que a mi nunca me comprabas nada de cumpleaños? Kaiser: No tenia dinero. Mitsuki: ¡Eso es mentira! Así Kaiser y sus dos espíritus elementales se retiran dejando a Gear solo pensando en que hacer Gear: A la final no aprendí nada... a ver ... "Algo que le guste a Eva" ... ¡Oh! En ese momento Gear recuerda que Eva siempre decía que quería comer manzanas dulces, pero no había manzanas. Gear: ¡Manzanas de caramelo! Gear se transforma en su forma Eternal Byakko (Mente): ¿Que pasa chico? Te ves motivado. Eternal Gear: No tengo mucho tiempo para actuar, tigre, préstame un rato tu fuerza. Byakko (Mente): Bah, adelante, a ver si le logras ganar a Kaiser, me gustaría ver su rostro. Eternal Gear: He, a mi igual. Gear emprende un rápido vuelo hacia el continente de Impis, más específicamente en la ciudad de Geos donde termina hablando con uno de los vendedores. Gear: ¿Sabe cuando estará más o menos la plantación de manzanas? Vendedor: Uf chico, el aire de Impis sigue extremadamente contaminado, la plantación debería empezar en unos dos meses. Gear: Maldición. ¿No hay ningún lugar donde conseguirlas? Vendedor: Los demás continentes no pueden plantarlas, Hassan tiene demasiadas tormentas de arena frecuentes, Frenyal es muy frío y Ignis es muy caluroso y su tierra esta muy volcanizada. Gear: Buf, supongo que tendre que pensar en otro regalo para Avenger. Vendedor: ¿Dijiste regalo para la vengadora? Gear: Si. Vendedor: Escucha chico... te tengo un secreto, pero no lo cuentes, probablemente con tu fuerza logres acceder allí, la Isla Frontier no fue tan afectada por la contaminación de la oscuridad y hay bastantes frutas en crecimiento, pero este secreto no se revela para evitar que los Mercaderes exploten ese lugar. Gear: Ya veo, muchas gracias señor, mantendré el secreto, solo necesitare un par de manzanas. Vendedor: Excelente, te deseo suerte. Gear: Gracias, hora de partir. Gear vuelve acceder a su forma Eternal y emprende un rápido y potente vuelo hacia su siguiente destino Isla Frontier, Bosque frutal Gear: Wow, cuanta vegetación... No, no, debo concentrarme y hallar las manzanas. Gear divisa un manzanero con varias manzanas en el bastante rojas, parecen estar en perfecto estado. Gear: ¡Perfecto! Cuando Gear se acerca unos pasos un espíritu elemental aparece con una Katana apuntando a Gear. Gear: ¿Que sucede? ... Rumia: Soy Rumia, soy la guardiana de la Isla Frontier, no permitiré que avances más y contamines la isla. Gear: No pienso hacerle daño, solo quiero un par de manzanas. Rumia: ¿Por que debería de creerte? Gear: Yo fui de los que salvo el mundo de Nemesis y también soy un espíritu elemental por contrato. Rumia: Si eso dices ser, debes probarlo. Rumia avanza lanzando una estocada, Gear esquiva rápidamente pero la espíritu elemental sigue atacando seguidamente lo que no le da tiempo a Gear de sacar su arma. Este golpea el suelo creando una pequeña nube de humo para tomar distancia. Gear saca su espadón engranaje y ataca a Rumia, esta esquiva fácilmente el lento ataque a pesar de la nube de humo. Gear esquiva el contraataque de Rumia y este se dispone a atacar con su arma, este se mueve y Gear se detiene en seco. Rumia golpea en los pies a Gear haciéndolo caer al piso y colocando su Katana en su cuello. Gear: Parece que perdí, hehe. Rumia: No estabas luchando enserio, no usaste magia por que podrías quemar los arboles y cortabas los golpes con tu espada por temor a dañar el suelo, veo que eres alguien de buen corazón. Rumia retira su espada del lugar y la hace desaparecer Gear: ¿Puedo tomar las manzanas entonces? Rumia: Consideralo un agradecimiento por como salvaron el mundo de la destrucción. Gear: ¿No es algo poco? Haha. Rumia: Hehe, es lo suficiente, vuelve cuando quieras, me gustaría tener un duelo real contra ti. Gear: Por supuesto y la próxima vez no me contendré. Rumia: Eso espero. Gear toma unas cuantas manzanas del árbol y posteriormente echa un vistazo atrás por un momento para luego soltar una sonrisa rápida y activar su forma Eternal y volar hacia Hassan. Gear entra por la puerta de atrás de la casa de la familia de Kaiser, donde se encuentra a Evel en la cocina. Gear: ¡Señora Evel! Evel: ¿Hm? ¿Que sucede Gear? Gear: Necesito su ayuda en algo. 23 de septiembre de 2240 Eva baja las escaleras y seguidamente unas cuantas explosiones seguidas de confetis inundan su cuerpo. Eva: Hehe. ¿Se acordaron? Kaiser: Claro. ¿Como nos olvidaríamos? Evel: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Eva! Gear: He, felicidades. Eva: ¡Gracias! Kaiser: Ahora es momento de... ¡Los regalos! Eva: He. El momento crucial. ¿Eh? Gear y Kaiser se miran con una mirada intimidante y confiada entre si. Gear: (Ya veras viejo, hoy te voy a ganar, por fin) Kaiser: (No te creas mucho, niñato) Kaiser: Yo primero. Kaiser le entrega el regalo a Eva en su bolsa, esta con una gran sonrisa e impaciente abre el regalo y es tal como Kaiser había dicho, un oso de peluche, sin embargo este tenia una mini bufanda parecida a la de Eva. Eva: ¡Wow! ¡Que lindo, haha! ¡Me encanta, papá! Gear: (¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!) Kaiser voltea a ver con una mirada burlona a Gear mientras este da una expresión decidida y avanza al frente para regalar algo a Eva. Gear: Eva... toma. Gear da algo desconfiado su regalo a Eva Eva: Veamos que conseguiste para mi, espero que no sea algo estúpido como una carta romántica o algo así. Gear: (No tomar consejos de Mitsuki, anotado) Eva abre su regalo y algunas lagrimas empiezan a salir de su rostro. Kaiser: ¿Hm? Eva: ¿M-Manzanas de caramelo? Pero... ¿Como? No hay manzanas en el mundo todavía. Gear: Digamos que tengo mis contactos, hehe. Eva: ¡Muchas gracias, Gear! ¡Hace años que no como manzanas de caramelo! Kaiser le hace un signo de pulgar a Gear de forma disimulada y este asiente Kaiser: Entonces hija. ¿Cual regalo es tu favorito? Gear: Si, exacto. ¿Cual te gusto más? Eva: ¿Están peleando por eso? No deberían, me molesta. Gear: Ugh... N-No, solo queremos saber cual es tu regalo favorito de hoy. Eva: Em... pues. Evel aparece con un pastel de chocolate gran tamaño y lo coloca sobre la mesa Eva: Haha. ¡Mama siempre gana! Evel: Exacto, les falta años luz para superarme. Gear: ¡¿COMO?! Kaiser: Hahahaha. Gear: ¡¿Tu lo sabias, no?! Kaiser: Claro que si, Evel siempre hace un pastel y es el favorito de Eva. Eva: Pero... Eva se acerca y le da un beso a la mejilla a Gear y posteriormente le sonríe para salir hacia el pastel. Eva: ¡El tuyo fue el segundo mejor! Gear: Uh... Kaiser: He, bien hecho chico, esta vez me ganaste, ni yo hubiera pensado lo de las manzanas de caramelo. Gear: Hehe. Kaiser: Vamos a por algo de pastel. Eva: ¡Me pido las galletas! Kaiser: Venga, pero te las comas todas o vas engordar. Eva: No te preocupes, lo balanceo con mi perdida de sangre. Kaiser: Haha, buena esa. Eva: Vamos Gear, deja de pensar en el regalo, todos los regalos son buenos mientras sean con cariño, ven aquí y come algo. Gear se acerca con una sonrisa mientras coloca. Gear: Si, si... He, Feliz cumpleaños, Avenger. ---- 23 de septiembre de 2244, universo CU-02 variación temporal de B&WS final bueno, Cursed, Hassan Alter: Welp hermanita. ¿Quieres hacer algo ya que estas de cumpleaños? Eva: Nah, que aburrimiento. Alter: Alégrate mujer, que hoy es un día especial para ti. ¿No? Eva: Meh, es solo un día más. Alter: No digas esas cosas, puede que sea un día más, pero los dias hay que disfrutarlos al máximo siempre. Eva: He. ¿Que recomiendas entonces, hermano? Alter: ¿Que tal si vamos y la llamamos a ella? Eva: ¿Crees que nos responda? Alter: Es tu cumpleaños, de seguro estará feliz de verte. Eva: Esta bien, me convenciste, vamos allá. Eva y Alter salen corriendo a la entrada de la casa Alter: Papá, mamá. ¡Vamos a salir! Evel: ¡No lleguen tarde para la fiesta! Eva: Si, si. Alter: Vamos entonces. Eva: Seh. Alter y Evan entran en sus Forma Eternal respectivas y vuelan rápidamente alrededor del mundo hacia Ignis Al llegar alli se encuentran con Gear el cual esta practicando algunos hechizos. Alter: ¿Que tal, Gear? Gear: Eh, hola. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Eva! Eva: Gracias, cariño. Gear: No me llames así, por favor. Eva: He. ¿Te molesta? Gear: Es incomodo cuando te pones de burlona. Eva: Aguántame, soy tu chica después de todo. Gear: Si, si. Alter: En cualquier caso. ¿Vendrás a la fiesta esta noche? Gear: Claro. ¿Ustedes que van a hacer? Eva: Vamos a llamar a ella. Gear: Hm, se ve que le tomaron mucho cariño. Alter: Es nuestra mejor amiga, debería de venir al cumpleaños de Eva. Gear: ¿Y si esta ocupada? Eva: Pues ... supongo que estaría bien, no podemos exigirle que este aquí si esta ocupada. Alter: Si, ya ha hecho bastante por nosotros. Eva: Pero no perdemos nada por preguntar. Gear: Esta bien, suerte. Eva y Alter continúan avanzando hacia la entrada del templo de Ignis donde esta una eriza de cabello rubio esperando mientras juega con su reloj de bolsillo lanzandolo de arriba a abajo. Eva: Eh... Eiris: Si que llegan tarde, creí que se olvidarían de mi, Haha. Eva y Alter: ¡Eiris! Ambos corren a abrazar a Eiris y esta correspondo el abrazo con una gran sonrisa Eiris: ¿Que tal, chicos? Alter: Creíamos que no estarías por aquí. Eva: Si, exacto. Eiris: Bah, no me perdería un cumpleaños por nada, menos el de Eva. Eva: Hehe. ¿Como sabes mi cumpleaños? Eiris: Oh, quien sabe, puede que supiera la fecha de antes. Eva: No mientas. ¿Ya fuiste a la fiesta de alguna otra Eva? Eiris: Nah, eres la primera y probablemente la única, tengo cosas por hacer. Alter: Lo sentimos... Eva: ...Pero no te vas a ir hasta que termine la fiesta, hehe. Alter y Eva agarran a Eiris por sus brazos y la jalan lentamente hacia el pueblo de Ignis. Eiris: Buf, ya me esperaba algo como esto. ¡Pero me deben bastante pastel si tengo que soportar los comentarios de Kaiser! Eva: Como todo el que quiera a ver si crecer. Eiris: Muy graciosa, te voy a matar si sigues así. Eva: Haha. Los tres se ríen mientras siguen caminando de regreso a la fiesta. Eiris: Y Eva. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Eva: Gracias Eiris. ¡Eres una gran amiga! ---- 23 de septiembre de 2104, Línea temporal Alfa-02, Shinya, Breknat Kaiser: Un año más, Eva. Eva: Hehe, si, papá. Evel: Hm, los demás llegan tarde. Kaitlynn se pone a llorar mientras Evel la tranquiliza jugando con ella. Evel: Tranquila, mi niña. Pasado un rato llegan varia personas al lugar Alter: Buf, lamento la tardanza, el dragón estaba de malas hoy. Akatsuki: Holas, ya llegamos. Mitsuki: Escuche que habria tortillas y por eso vine. Eva: Y si no hay tortillas ¿Te vas? haha Mitsuki: Anda, muy graciosa como tu padre. Blood: Welp. ¿Que onda? Eva: ¡Blood! Eva salta para abrazar a Blood y este sonríe pero intenta ocultarlo. Blood: Feliz cumpleaños. Eva: Gracias. Akatsuki: Si eso, feliz cumpleaños. Alter: Eso debiste haber dicho cuando llegamos, idiota. Akatsuki: Realmente solo vengo por la comida. Mitsuki: ¡Somos dos! Alter: Ustedes no sirven para nada... Akatsuki y Mitsuki: ¿Quieres luchar acaso, eh? Alter: ¡No quiero morir! Shine: Wolas. Eva: Hola, Shiny. Shine: ¿Ya comenzó la party? Eva: Aun no, pero ahora que lo dices, pasemos con los regalos. Alter: Llevas pensando en eso desde esta mañana. Eva: Nunca hay mal momento para los regalos, hermanito. Kait: Eliz cumpleaños, hermanita... Todos sonríen inconscientemente ante las dulces palabras de Kaitlynn, ya que ella no suele hablar mucho. Eva: Gracias, pequeñita. Eva acaricia a la pequeña Kait y los demás empiezan a traer los regalos y el pastel. Así la familia Woulfang y sus invitados celebran una fiesta bastante entretenida. ---- En los diferentes mundos, todas las Evangeline están cumpliendo años, algunas con su familia, probablemente otras en soledad, pero un cumpleaños es un cumpleaños y se celebra el hecho de que has logrado vivir un año más con las personas que son importantes para ti y a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado en este año, cosas malas, cosas buenas, es un día para disfrutar y atesorar. FIN ---- Notas del autor: Creo que queda obvio el por que hice este pequeño especial, Evangeline the Wolf en sus diferentes facetas es mi mejor FC con diferencia (Sobre todo en su faceta de Avenger que fue el lado que tuvo más protagonismo en este especial) también es mi favorito y ya que mi cumpleaños es dentro de unos días, el 26 de septiembre para ser más exactos, ya de una vez aprovecho para hacer un especial con un mensaje sobre lo que pienso sobre esas fechas especiales, espero hayas disfrutado la lectura. ¡Y nos vemos en siguientes creaciones! *'Sagas principales': **Black & White Sword **Paradox Spiral Categoría:Black & White Sword Categoría:Episodios Especiales Categoría:Transcripciones